Gifts
by blackbutterfly101
Summary: Jellal comes home to his lovely wife and a little surprise. Birthday present for Jan.


**A/N: this is a birthday present to my lovely baby dweeb jan. Love ya!**

After saying his goodbyes to his guild mates, Jellal Fernandes walked along the brightly lit streets of Magnolia. At this moment the only thing hewanted to do was go back home and cuddle with his wonderful wife of three years. Afterall he was gone for almost 2 months on a job.

Trudging down the empty path that led to his house, a little distance away from the guild, Jellal remembered that it was well past midnight and that she may have fallen asleep. She would have stayed up to greet him but he wanted to surprise her, so he didn't tell her about his return.

Five minutes later Jellal stood before the front door looking for his keys in his pocket. He took it out and entered as quitely as he could, locking the door behind him.

He made his way into his bedroom and stood at the doorway for a moment admiring the red head who was fast asleep, wearing one of his shirts he noticed. Walking towards her side of the bed he slowly placed a soft kiss on her cheek and waited for a reaction.

There was none.

Frowning he stood back up and considered waking her, but didn't. Erza was a light sleeper and under normal circumstances would have been wide awake by now.

"Maybe she is tired from a mission." He thought to himself. Then again she never mentioned anything about leaving on any missions as of late whenever they had time to call each other via communication lacrima.

He mentally noted himself to ask her first thing in the morning. Then he padded towards the bathroom to take a much needed shower before going to bed.

For the first time in two months he had a peaceful night of sleep.

XXXXXXX

Erza awoke to the bright sunlight filtering through the windows.

She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and a face buried in her hair. She smiled to herself, turning around to face him.

Jellal slept soundly and his arms tightened around her waist.

She lay there in his arms, her finger lightly tracing his tattoo when a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She suppresed the urge to let out a frustrated groan and curl up until it went away, but with Jellal next to her she couldn't do anything. So instead she shut her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling.

"Please go away soon." She whispered to no one in particular.

After a few minutes of laying there cursing everything in the world for causing her so much trouble, Erza carefully got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once she was done she walked to the kitchen and began making some breakfast.

Erza wasn't exactly a good cook but she could make some simple scrambles eggs and bacon, without burning down the house of course. Just as she began to set the table Jellal walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head." She joked and made her way towards him, standing on her toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning." He smiled at her. The kind of smile that made her heart stop and her mind forget everything else in the world.

After kissing him one more time she went back to setting the table for breakfast.

"So how was the job?" She asked, watching him as he sat down and filled his plate with food.

"Pretty good. Besides the fact that they kept on changing locations which made it really hard to take them down. And how have you been spending your time?" He held out a bite of eggs with his fork for her.

Even though her stomach protested she bent and ate it. She regretted it in an instant.

Erza rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and crouched down next to the toilet just in time.

Within a matter of seconds she heard the door banging.

"Erza! Open the door!" Jellal yelled from the bedroom, concern lacing his voice.

She didn't reply. Or more precisely she couldn't reply considering she was busy puking her guts out.

Jellal on the other hand bagan pacing around the room waiting for Erza to come out. He remembered her telling him that she was a little sick but never mentioned anything about it after that. He asumed that she had gotten better.

The bathroom door opened and Jellal rushed towards it holding his wife by her shoulders.

"I thought you were fine now. Did you go to Polyurshka?" He asked her.

Instead of replying she took his hands in her hers and lead him towards the bed motioning for him to sit down before standing in front him.

"I did. And it turns out I wasn't, well, I'm not sick."

He waited patiently for her to conitue.

"Jellal. I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Her grip on his hands tightened and she bit her lip waiting for his reaction.

His eyes widen and he looked down at her belly for a moment and then back at her face. He didn't say anything for a while.

One second he was still staring at her in shock and the next he was grinning at her picking her up and spinning them both around.

She grinned back and held tightly onto his shoulders as he set her down.

"You... Are you really..."

"I'm really pregnant Jellal." She beamed at him.

"How long?"

"Two months."

He kissed her. Gently. Lovingly.

The rest of the day went by in a blur but the only thing Jellal remembered was that he couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
